


【珍斑/JINBAM】未归

by vivilight



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilight/pseuds/vivilight
Summary: BE，慎点。





	【珍斑/JINBAM】未归

未归

0.

人是他自己的鬼影。

1.

从三岁发烧时在半梦半醒之间看到一个绿色的人影，林在范就有了自己的体质和正常人不一样的觉悟。果然，随着年龄的增长，这样的超自然事件发生得越来越多。

他就连体温都比正常人低一些，夏天倒还好，冬天就难熬很多。韩国的冬天太冷了，让他想去温暖的地方住上一段时间，就这样选择了泰国。选来选去挑到一间酒店，评价还不错，结果拖着行李去才发现压根就没有这间店，只有一栋普通的居民楼。打听了一会联系到了房子的房东，房东态度冷淡，操着一口不熟练的泰式英语，只收了很低的租金就一瘸一拐地走了，甚至没有交代几句注意事项。

林在范注意到房东是个残疾人，也许是因为行动不便，她连走路都会露出一种淡淡的厌烦的表情。

这间屋子的费用，非常之低，低得让人怀疑这是一间凶宅。

外面艳阳高照，但走进去就发现这间屋子温度很低——打开门，与其说这是个住宅，倒不如说这是一个冒着阵阵寒气的洞穴。就算是白天，站在客厅，也让人感觉这间屋子的阴森。

林在范拖着行李箱走进去，发现这间屋子和一般的住宅没有什么不同，只是看上去好像已经空了很久，很多摆设都陈旧了。结果就在他把东西放好出去路边的小摊吃米粉的时候，老板娘用英语问他，年轻人，怎么不去住酒店呢？

“本身我也只是想来找个睡觉的地方嘛，“林在范刺溜刺溜的吸着米粉，“好像我也没有什么非要住酒店的理由。”

“可是……“ 老板娘一时间欲言又止的样子，最后还是说了，“这间屋子是个凶宅，住进来的人都出过事，你是个外国人，又一个人在这边，还是搬走吧。” 她好心建议着。

这间房子，冲着它一次比一次低的价格，有人租有人住，结果轻则伤重则死，时间一长吓得隔壁和上下住着的邻居们都纷纷搬走。不知不觉这间屋子变成了新版曼谷十大闹鬼之地的其中一个坐标，装满了各种各样的都市怪谈，没人知道正确的版本是哪一种。

凶宅？林在范拿筷子的手顿了顿。

果然。

时间很快到了晚上，林在范闲着没事在屋子里转悠，发现有一间房间的门是紧锁的。他把手放在门把上，发现积了一层灰。

门一扭就开了，里面摆放堆砌着很多东西，想来应该是这栋房子以前的主人的——真正的主人。书、相册、笔记本之类的东西塞在书柜里，塞不下就直接叠在地上，叠得太高，摇摇欲坠，林在范才推开门，它们就脆弱的坍塌掉一部分。

林在范走过去，把倒在地上的几本东西捡起来。这些东西属于一个林在范不认识的少年，可是翻着翻着，又发现这些回忆里，又多了一个主人公。这之中的很多文字是看不懂的泰文，但还有很多不会再往前的记忆，被定格成一张张拍立得。

是自己认识的人？林在范疑心自己看错了。

可是多看了好多次，发现就是朴珍荣没错，这个人是他玩的很好的朋友。他和这个少年有许多合影，有一些是和其他人一起拍的，一些只有他们两个人。

林在范是个眼神犀利的人，只三两下，他就明白了他们之间的关系。

可是怎么会呢？他居然住在了他们曾经的家里。

林在范拿出手机，想要拍下其中一张，却发现手机在对准照片的时候，画面变成了灰蒙蒙一片，紧接着，寂静的房子里传来“砰”的一声，房间的门自己关上了。

林在范知道，自己好像打扰了不应该打扰的人。他把东西放回原处，想去把门扭开，却发现门像是被焊死了似的，打都打不开。

看了一眼手机，明明是在信号发达的地区，却显示无服务。

林在范开始觉得自己头晕，他还记得口袋里有一枚老板娘送的银币，上面刻了一圈泰文，大概是什么咒语，她告诉林在范，把这个东西捏在手里，就可以辟邪。半梦半醒之间，林在范耳鸣得厉害，接着在门面看到一个漆黑的人影，他离林在范不远，似乎想靠近他，可却一直走不过来，只听见他的脚步重重砸在地上的闷响，是很不正常的脚步声。

他知道身体的不适，是自己身上的磁场在做着对抗。

第二天林在范是被闹铃吵醒的，一看手机信号已经满格，朋友们发的信息开始接二连三的蹦出来:你的凶宅探秘怎么样啦？没出事吧？

记得拍照！拍视频！

有发现什么灵异事件吗？一定比昆池岩带劲！……

林在范都没有回复，他只是默默点开了朴珍荣的对话框，删删改改，最后变成一句: 泰国很不错，有机会来玩玩吧。

朴珍荣已读不回。

地板上很奇怪的有一连串水渍，是脚印的形状。

2.

这一边林在范正在街上四处转悠，不知不觉就走进一家巷子里的不知名小店。这家店光线不好，似乎也没有要招徕客人的意思。店主看有人来，上下端详了林在范一会儿，就开始跟他用听不懂的泰文跟他说了些什么，最后从柜子里拿出一个小瓶子递给他。林在范掂量了一下瓶子，心想里面装的应该是液体。

“不用了。“ 林在范看向这家店光线的最暗处，发现那儿摆着神像，但是面部是黑的，辨认不出是哪尊神灵。他下意识的想拒绝。但那人却坚持要给他，边说泰语边用手比划着说这是送给他的。

回家的路上下雨了，林在范没带伞只好冒着雨往家里跑。回到家外套已经湿透，他只好急匆匆的把外套脱下来，手机之类的东西丢在桌子上。结果一个不小心重重的碰了一下桌子，陌生人送的那个小瓶子骨碌骨碌滚了好几下就摔到了地上，瓶子摔碎了，里面的液体开始在地板上四处流散。

屋子里顿时开始弥漫着一股奇怪的气味——是符咒烧成的香灰、被加持过夭折婴儿的尸油、还有各种草药混合在一起的味道。泰国人有用这种液体辟邪的传统。

突然天上闪过一记惊雷，雨下的更大了。

一阵风从窗外吹进来，客厅里的吊灯开始摇曳起来，慢慢的，摇曳的幅度开始变得奇怪，好像有什么东西坐在上面荡秋千似的。走廊的灯开了，又关了，开了，又关了，像是谁在玩着不耐烦的开关游戏。雨开始从外面飘落进来，屋子里像是正在发生一场小型地震，桌子，凳子，都在不安的微微颤抖着。

当——当——当——

墙上的挂钟发出的响声在屋子里像是能听到回音，秒针不正常的飞速转动着，像是一个已经失控的罗盘，暗示着这间屋子，有鬼。

鬼来了。

浴室开始响起水龙头被开到最大的水声，很钝重却移动得很快的脚步声，开始朝着林在范靠过来。林在范下意识的往门边退，却发现门根本就打不开。他忽然感觉血液直直的冲到了头顶，紧接着，他的鼻子里溢满了血腥味，他流鼻血了。鼻血一滴滴的打到地板上，发出滴答滴答的声音。他想动，可是动弹不得，像是被人死死按住了肩膀，掐住了脖子——

林在范感觉自己没有睡着，却像是直接走进了噩梦里，暖黄色的灯光都变成了诡异的蓝绿色，他眼睛里的世界开始扭曲起来。他要和在这间凶宅里兴风作浪的猛鬼狭路相逢了。

怎么办？感觉好像逃不出去了。

3.

这一边，朴珍荣还在咖啡厅和朋友聚会。二十几岁的年轻人总有些不甘寂寞，所以这次带了好几个先面孔的女孩过来。咖啡喝到一半，朴珍荣的手机叮咚一声，收到了一则sns消息，是林在范发来的，是一则由泰文翻译成韩文的网页信息，标题极为耸动，[新版曼谷十大闹鬼之地]。

他上一条给自己的信息是，泰国这个地方还不错，有时间你也来吧。自己没有回复他。

发件人，林在范。他这个朋友据说有通灵体质，所以特爱往这种传说中闹鬼的地方钻。

“珍荣，我告诉你哦，我和她是初雪那天遇到的，不是说初雪那天遇到的人会是命中注定的真爱嘛，哈哈——” 朋友坐在朴珍荣对面搂住自己的女朋友，坠入爱河，眉飞色舞的。

初雪啊，初雪。

可是没有初雪，只有忽然到访的蒙蒙细雨，雨丝从夜晚的天空一点点的落下来，淋在橙黄色的路灯上，让整个画面有些雾蒙蒙的，看上去颇不真实。

就是那么一个不经意的瞬间，朴珍荣往外看了一眼，接着——好像在马路对面看到一个人。

一个说要来跟自己看初雪，却失约了的人。

朴珍荣的脑袋空白了一下，他揉了揉眼睛，一辆大卡车刚好驶过，遮住了视线，等那辆车子开过去，马路对面——又什么都没有了。

叮叮叮叮——

挂在咖啡厅玻璃门口的风铃发出清脆而急促的响声。朴珍荣神经过敏的往后看，却发现——什么也没有。

没有人来。

“哈哈哈哈只是风把门吹开了，不用那么敏感。” 朋友还在开玩笑，”你看单身久了的人，就是容易疑神疑鬼的。“

朋友说朴珍荣的生活有些规律沉闷了，要给他介绍女孩儿，可他却在碰倒了面前的咖啡杯，滚烫的液体在桌布上四处流散，桌布顿时脏了一大片，搞的朋友惊呼一声。

朴珍荣感觉到自己的脸色应该难看的很，只从钱包里拿出钱放到桌子上，说这次还是我请，接着就匆匆的说，对不起，我还是先回家了。

雨不大，可还是把头发和衣服都弄湿了。回到家里的朴珍荣只感觉自己头昏脑涨，衣服都不换就直接躺倒在床上，也许是有些着凉了，他莫名有种精疲力竭的感觉。到了后半夜他开始频繁的做噩梦，只感觉到浑身发冷，像是被丢到了冰冷的河水里，只能拼命地游 ，否则就要被溺死。

接着，他好像醒了，走到浴室想洗把脸，却发现镜子里映着的人不是自己。

"你，怎么在镜子里呢？"

朴珍荣看着镜子里的身影，不知道是在看着自己，还是在看着那个失约的人。

他说着话，不知道是对着镜子里的那个人说，还是在自言自语。

“我出不去，救救我。” 镜子里的人看着他。他有一副很漂亮的眉眼，现在那双眼睛忽然流下了眼泪，眼泪又变成了血，像是一把锋利的刀，划过他过分好看的脸。一道一道的血，顺着他的脸流下来，接着是脖子、身子，像是划过咖啡厅玻璃窗的雨。

“今天我也在家里等着你，可你没有来。“ 他伤心的眼神忽的变得哀切和锐利起来，像是恨不得要把朴珍荣千刀万剐一般，他死死盯着他，好像早就已经被杀死了千千万万遍。

——朴珍荣猛地睁开眼睛，这一次才是真的醒了。他感觉眼睛发酸，像是流过了眼泪似的。他像刚才的梦里一样，走进浴室里，在镜子前面点燃了一根烟。打火机被按动时发出清脆的一声响，小小的火光在黑暗的的浴室里闪烁着了一下，又灭了。

你有没有听过一个传说，凌晨特定的时分你点燃蜡烛，就会在镜子里看到你最想看到的人。

朴珍荣深深吸了一口烟，在黑暗里盯着镜子看，接着，他好像看到了一个人。

一个跟自己有些像的人。

可他又看了一次，才发现，哪有什么别人，只有自己。哪怕不打开灯，都能感觉到这个人神情憔悴。

夜风从窗口吹进来，朴珍荣忽然感觉头晕，好像有什么东西擦着自己的后背掠过去了。那个东西的脚踩在浴室的地面上，发出细微的，令人不安的水声。

“哥你不要这样，对身体不好。” 朴珍荣感觉从自己身后探过来一只手，把自己嘴里的烟给拿掉了。可是他回过神才发现，根本就没有人和他对话，烟是被自己一松嘴掉到洗手池里的，他用手把镜子上的淡淡的水汽抹掉，才发现镜子里，除了他自己的脸，什么也没有。

他不甘寂寞，又拿出一根香烟叼在嘴里，按动打火机，咔的一声。

——你有没有听过一个传说，凌晨特定的时分你点燃蜡烛，就会在镜子里看到你最想看到的人。

朴珍荣在夜里吐出的烟雾变成了记忆里的幻象，在幻象里，浴室里躲着一个男孩，他偷偷走进来从背后抱着自己，问他，“你还记不记得我们第一次见面？”

记得，怎么会不记得？

不知道是，在一起久了的两个人，会越来越相像。

还是人，很容易在初遇的时候，被和自己长的有些相像的人吸引。

——第一次见面是朋友们的聚会，朴珍荣和其他几个同学作为大学的交换生要在泰国呆上一年。一群年龄相仿的人热热闹闹的围坐在一块，英语韩语泰语夹杂在在一起，互相做着那种没人care却还是要做的自我介绍。

朴珍荣和bambam之间隔着桌子，有一段不远不近的距离，很适合他们在各自的安全范围内打量对方。bambam拿起手中的可乐喝了一口，余光却不知掉怎么的注意到了坐在对面的朴珍荣，他开始有些想端详一下他，结果一眼扫过去却发现对方好像也刚好在看自己。

那真是一个微妙的瞬间，吓得bambam被可乐噎到，猛的咳了好几下，再也不敢把视线往朴珍荣那边凑，可是却好像发现，他对着自己笑了。

人对于将要发生在自己身上的事情总是会有些预感，大概就是那一次开始，他们都意识到自己将会和对方发生一些什么。

席间大家插科打诨，开玩笑说他们长得像远房亲戚，bambam有些不好意思，摆摆手说今天只是第一次见面。

直到到了餐馆门口要说再见的时候，他们才第一次真正意义上的有了谈话，朴珍荣说有机会让bambam教他说泰语，bambam则说让他有机会教他说韩语，那真是一段有点莫名其妙的对话，于是大家都不再聊下去，留下了联系方式就各自说了再见。

因为大家都在同一所大学，第二次见面很快就来了，他们两个在清晨的路上偶遇，bambam刚见到他，就说了一句泰语。

“嗯？” 朴珍荣愣了愣，“这是什么意思呢？”

“就是早上好的意思。”

“Really？”

朴珍荣有些不相信的样子，转而用英语来和他确认。

“Yes.”

 

4.

叮咚。

手机的信息的提示音，把朴珍荣的思绪打断。等他反应过来，洗手池里已经多了几根抽完的烟蒂。

他回到房间查看信息，还是林在范发来的。很奇怪，自己的手机明明到了晚上十一点以后就会自动进入静音模式，不知为什么还是发出了提示音。

-为什么还不来泰国呢？是一条韩语的信息。

朴珍荣还没回复——事实上，就算林在范再问五遍、十遍、二十遍，他大概还是不会回。

第二条信息很快就来了。

-我要你来。这次是泰文。

这样的语气，似乎对面的人并不是林在范。朴珍荣头晕脑胀、心烦意乱，脑子里，残存的理智在不停的说，这只是个恶作剧罢了。他这么想着，把手机又调成静音，三两下关了机。

没想到，手机很快又自动开机了。第三条信息，还是来自林在范。

-为什么要关机？我不喜欢你这样。一连串的泰文。

-我不喜欢你这样！第四条。

叮咚一声，一条图片信息，漆黑的，空荡荡的客厅。这个地方，就是在新版泰国十大闹鬼地标中，提到的一个地方。

-你不记得我们的家了吗？

朴珍荣的心跳的很快很快，似乎正在被周围的黑暗包围着，压迫着。外面的细雨还没有停，像是无数根冰冷的细针，把细细密密的绝望和恐惧，一根根的扎到心里。

叮咚，又来了一条信息。

-你不来我就把他杀了。

“他”？

“他”是谁？

朴珍荣盯着屏幕，只感觉到手在不停的颤抖。他打开通讯录拨通林在范的号码，电话接通了，朴珍荣喂了好几下，却只能听到那边，很大很大的雨声，和诡异的杂音，呜咽的，沙哑的，像是从深不见底的地底下发出来的哀嚎。

“喂？在范？”

“你还好吗？”

电话那边还是没人应答，再打过去，语音提示，您拨打的电话已不在服务区。

过了几天，林在范才又打来了电话。说自己前几天是从楼梯上不小心摔下来了，摔得有点狠，直接晕过去了。这期间没有人经过，还是林在范自己醒过来以后自己晃晃悠悠打车去的医院。不过还好没有什么大事，只是轻微脑震荡加皮外轻伤，副作用是似乎记忆出现缺失，这几天的一些事情已经记不清了。

“我的手机不知怎么好端端的就丢了，找也找不到，今天才换了新的。“

朴珍荣想起那天晚上接连发来的信息，心里咯噔一下，可又还是暗暗松了口气，说，“人没事就好。”

林在范在电话那边听到机场广播的声音，他犹豫了一小会才问，“你……是要来泰国吗？”

“……是。”

“那……”

他们两边都沉默了一下。

鬼之所以会现身，是因为大概还有未说完的话、未完成的愿望要传递给还活着的人。无意间撞破了秘密的林在范，感觉这一切像是机缘巧合，又像是早有预谋——但他很清楚，他的“任务”，已经结束了。

“祝你旅途愉快。”他有些哑口无言。

“好。”

林在范听到电话那边，朴珍荣轻轻的叹息。大家各怀心事，闷闷的把电话挂了。

 

5.

朴珍荣下了飞机叫了辆出租，司机知道他要去的地方以后有些犹豫，问他真的要去这里吗？如果只是来旅游，其实有更好的地方可以住，没必要往闹鬼的地方跑，免得凶宅撞鬼，客死他乡。

结果朴珍荣说他得去，因为那个地方是他家。

“家”这个字着实把司机吓了一跳，一时间鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，谁都知道那间屋子出了太多的事，外界一直在传是厉鬼在找替身，大家甚至把整栋楼的外墙都涂上了辟邪的红色油漆，也请了高人去做法，但根本没用，最后住在这里的人纷纷搬走，没有几个人会主动搬进去住。

忍不住偷偷从后视镜里看了看朴珍荣。可是大白天的，又实在没发现什么异常，人已经上车了，也不好拒载，目的地又是凶宅，更不敢随意哄抬车费，只好老老实实往目的地开。

目的地很快就到了。朴珍荣走上了好久都没有再走过的楼梯。

朴珍荣记得晚上走这道楼梯，会显得特别的长。

还记得第一次见面以后他们在聊天里互相说着，下次出来一块儿玩玩吧，叫上其他朋友们一起，结果到了见面的地方，才发现彼此都没有带别人。他们在一块儿吃了饭又看了电影，又不知不觉绕到了街上的一家便利店。bambam很漫无目的的在货架中间晃，把上边的东西拿起又放下，朴珍荣则绕到了冰柜周围，看着一大堆琳琅满目又排列整齐的酒和饮料，抱着手臂若有所思。

时间已经有些晚了，便利店里一直在播放着像是听过又像是没听过的英文歌，店员已经开始处理过期的牛奶和便当，货架上卖不掉的八卦杂志还没有看完，摊开摆在那里。

bambam看了看店员，发现他正忙着，并没注意到自己和朴珍荣，接着他看向外面，此刻的街道并没有什么人路过，只有朴珍荣背对自己的身影，映在玻璃窗上。

“你要不要去我家坐坐？” bambam忽然问道，“我一个人住。”

说出来bambam就意识到这话听起来有种说不出来的奇怪，大概他的本意只是说家里并没有别人，朴珍荣作为客人并不会那么的尴尬。

为了让这句话显得只是随口一问，bambam故作随意，顺手从货架上拿了一样东西揣到自己的手里。

他不自在的干咳一下，自己先走到收银台付款，东西递到店员手里他才发现自己拿了一只牙刷。

“好啊。” 没想到朴珍荣也跟着过来，拿着一包香烟结了账。

bambam的家就在附近，上楼的时候要尤其小心，因为楼道很暗，而且有些窄，不留神的话可能会被绊倒。没有说话的间隙，bambam只觉得自己心口突突直响，他的耳朵很微妙的烫了起来。

“……其实，我跟你说的那句泰语，并不是早上好的意思。”

到家之前的楼梯口，是最黑的地方，让两个人的独处显得多少有些不可告人。bambam忍不住停下了脚步。他得承认，一开始他只是想恶作剧一下，可是，他同样要承认，他对朴珍荣大概从一开始就有些居心不良。

“我知道。” 没想到朴珍荣却并没有很惊讶。

朴珍荣没有告诉他，其实自己来泰国当交换生之前，已经学过泰语。水平怎么样不说，至少日常的对话，不会听不懂。再加上之前他为了学泰语，也和朋友一块看过一些相关电影，那里边的主人公，告白的话，来来回回也就那几句。

这下丢脸是bambam的份儿了。

“原来‘我喜欢你’也可以被当做早上好吗？” 他上前一步，忽然用那种逗小孩子的语气来和他说话。

他看起来温温柔柔的，但并不代表他在感情里就会是被动的那一方。原来朴珍荣早就在暗中掌控了局面，他一早就看透了小孩的心思，作为哥哥，主动的当然得是他。 还没等bambam反应过来，朴珍荣就靠了过来，在呼吸之中在他脸上落下一个吻，他感觉到自己的脸被很软很烫的嘴唇盖了一下，烧得头脑一片空白。

他不拆穿他的恶作剧，只是因为他也喜欢他。

“那‘晚安’也可以用我喜欢你来代替吗？”

黑暗中，他们之间的距离很近。这下终于心领神会，原来彼此都对对方图谋不轨，别有用心。

怎么还没见几次，就莫名其妙的亲上了呢？这种刹不住车的感觉真奇怪。但是他却鬼使神差的把口袋里随手买的那把牙刷塞到朴珍荣手里，说，“你……要和我一起住吗？”

他塞牙刷的样子，好像正在给对方送玫瑰花。

黑暗的角落中bambam其实并不能看清朴珍荣的脸，但却能感觉到他的眼睛好像正专心的看着自己，“这么快吗？”

bambam这下有些后悔了，他意识到自己的话是有些唐突，只好干笑着说，“……嘿嘿，我们泰国人谈恋爱速度就是这么快的。”

可是，朴珍荣却忽然伸手把他手里的牙刷给接了过去，说，“好啊。”

“那么我现在可以和你说晚安了吗？”

不等bambam回应，朴珍荣就擅自抓着他的脖子，又凑过去，给了他一个很软很烫的长吻。他边吻着他，边用泰语贴着他的嘴，轻轻说了好多遍我喜欢你，仿佛呼应他的恶作剧似的。

既然说早安的时候，可以说“我喜欢你”，那么道晚安的时候，应该也可以用“我喜欢你”来代替。

在甚至还不那么熟悉的情况下，他们接吻了。bambam背靠着墙，整个人被突如其来的爱情弄得彻底僵住，只能本能的回应着朴珍荣的亲吻。他直觉这份爱情得来的太过迅猛和轻易，也许并不会有好的结果，可他却一点都没有拒绝的想法。爱情就这样横冲直撞的发生了，他们仿佛从第一次见面开始就注定要和对方发生一些什么。

就这样，他们在暧昧的距离里，在无人察觉的黑暗空间中，紧贴着，互相依靠着，一块度过了在一起的第一个夜晚。

6.

按响了门铃，过了好一会才开。只站在门口也能感觉到房子的凌乱，房东在打扫着，因为上了些年纪，行动不便，动作缓慢，面容憔悴。看到朴珍荣，房东脸上的表情出现了微妙的变化，她愣了愣，似乎在端详着这位陌生的来客，然后她对他说，“进来吧。”

朴珍荣带着简单的行李走进来。屋子显得很凌乱，像是被人到处胡乱翻动过。房东似乎也没有用心打扫的意思，他们一个在机械的做着整理的动作，一个在沙发上有些不安的干坐着，像是在进行一场无声的对峙。最后还是房东先败下阵来，她什么也没说的就走掉了。

等房东离开后朴珍荣才稍微放松了一些，他的手放在沙发上，忽然好像摸到了什么东西。接着，他从沙发的缝隙里，抽出一只手机。手机的屏幕已经完全碎裂，蜘蛛网似的裂痕很深，已经没有修复的可能。他把手机翻过来，发现手机背面刻着林在范手臂上的纹身，是他说弄丢了找也找不到的那台手机。

手机屏幕上，依稀可见一个不完整的手印。

朴珍荣皱着眉头，若有所思的看着那个手印，接着，他慢慢的把自己的手盖在那个手印上。

他记得他们的手差不多大，他们在一起无聊的时候对把彼此的手掌贴在一起对比大小，有很多次十指紧扣，这些他都记得很清楚。

他还记得在泰国的交换生活即将结束，一帮同学隔三差五就约着出来吃饭玩耍，想借此冲淡最后一顿告别晚餐的忧伤气氛。bambam一开始还会跟着一起去，后来就变得越来越没有兴趣。不是所有人都知道他们的关系，那段时间他被即将到来的异国恋弄得有些焦躁，饭桌上大家开的没轻没重的玩笑，总有意无意提起的离别，总会让bambam有些不安。

有一天等朴珍荣起床的时候，发现bambam没有躺在旁边，他出去了。那一天本来是大家约着出去玩和吃饭的日子，结果那天他bambam没有来。朴珍荣一边吃着饭一边暗暗给他发了好多信息，都是已读不回，过了会儿饭也没心情吃了，随便找了个借口走人。

bambam很早就起来了，在路上晃荡着，来到一座庙里。整个泰国的人都知道这间庙，这里面供奉着求爱情和婚姻最灵验的神。它端坐在那里，见过全天下最多的七情六欲，听过无数个有解或者无解的愿望和问题。

他走进去，求了一签，打开一看，发现是下下签，结果最坏的那种。

bambam的心咯噔一下，手很快就凉了。可他倒也没有很意外，他好像早就有了预感似的。他似梦非梦的走到庙外面的那棵百年老树的前面，那棵树据说很幸运，所以许愿灵验的人都会在上面挂彩带来还愿。bambam看着大树上那上面密密麻麻、随风飘荡的五颜六色的彩带，只觉得此时此刻像个黑色幽默，如果万事都能如意顺遂，那怎么他不能是其中一个呢？

这时不知从哪里走过来一位老僧人，bambam看到他，赶紧对他合掌问候了一下。僧人看着表情有些茫然失落的年轻男孩，只是摸了摸他的头顶，说，“没有关系。”

是啊，这个世界上悲欢离合、生离死别的事情，都没有什么关系。 像是在安慰他似的。

——朴珍荣回到家里的时候家里没开灯，但一股酒味。扭开客厅的灯，发现地上有好多个喝空的啤酒罐子，bambam躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛，脸有些发红，好像喝多了酒，睡着了。

朴珍荣走过去，弯下身，抓住他的手臂，轻轻摇了摇，叫了几句他的名字，想要把他叫醒。

这个时候，他忽然看到bambam有一滴眼泪从他闭上的眼睛里流了出来。小心翼翼的，划过他的鼻梁，又消失了。

他好像做了什么很伤心的梦似的。

那滴眼泪太轻了，太快了，快得好像一个幻觉。朴珍荣疑心自己看错了，可是第二滴泪流下来的时候，他却忍不住凑过去，轻轻吻住bambam的眼睛。

bambam的身子动了动，接着他便迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。

“你做梦了吗？” 朴珍荣把手盖在他的头发上。

bambam点点头，因为喝多了，又刚刚从梦中醒过来，他没有完全聚焦的眼神像一只没有防备的小动物，茫然又忧郁。

“我梦到我们在一起，过了一辈子。” 说话间，他的眼睛又溢出一层水汽。

听说，梦和现实是相反的。bambam不敢提下下签的事情，生怕说出口就会成真。这个世界没有那么多的天长地久，他也不是没有想过会分开，只不过稍微想象一下，他就会感觉被杀死一遍。

“我们会的。” 只一句话，朴珍荣就像明白了一切。他抓住bambam因为难过而冰凉的手，许下了他不敢开口问他要的承诺，“我们不会分手。”

“真的吗？”

——“真的……”

朴珍荣回答着，突然惊醒了，醒在他们曾经一起睡觉的那张双人床上，他抱紧身上的被子，好像在上面还能闻到bambam的味道。一看时间已经是半夜，他睡意全无，又开始在屋子里做着整理。书房还是很凌乱，书和相册洒落在地上，还没有被捡起来。朴珍荣捡起一本笔记本，只觉得它很厚，好像里面夹了很多东西似的。翻开一看，里面夹着很多票据和照片，里面有看过的电影票，或者是一块拍的拍立得。

他们分开来看，其实是两个不同类型的男孩子，但是凑在一块拍照，又能感觉到微妙的相似。bambam以前没事干或者睡不着的时候就会跑到书房里偷偷看自己塞进日记本里面的拍立得，一看就能看很久。有一次他看得入迷了，朴珍荣已经站在他背后了都浑然不知。朴珍荣偷偷抱住他，问他在看什么，他只是傻乎乎的说，”嘿嘿，我觉得我们好配哦。”

“这样看真的有些像哎。” bambam指着其中一张拍立得给朴珍荣看，很满意的样子。“好像真的哥哥弟弟。”

bambam在外面从来都不撒娇，唯独跟他在一起的时候，就特别像个小孩。每次到了独处的时候撒娇，朴珍荣就格外想逗弄他。他把头埋在bambam肩膀上，只要稍稍侧着脸，就能看到他衬衣下面的皮肤，闻到他脖子里的气味。

“可能上辈子真的是哥哥弟弟呢。“ 他边回答他边啃着他的肩膀和脖子。bambam感觉很痒，只好一直在躲，躲着躲着，又忍不住微微的在喘气。

朴珍荣有心去逗bambam，自己却好像才是被撩拨到的那一个。他忍不住把手探进bambam的衣服里，摸到他的腹部，那个地方柔软温热，好像小猫的肚子。

滴滴，滴滴。

朴珍荣放在地上的调成静音的手机又开始响铃振动。打开一看是一条陌生号码发来的短信。

-我好寂寞。第一条。

是他，他又来了。

不对，或许他一直就待在这间屋子里，默默的看着他的一举一动。

朴珍荣忍不住按下回拨键，电话那头传来机械的提示音，您拨打的号码不存在。

-你在哪里？朴珍荣沉思一下，回复道。

-我在你身后，抱着你。第二条。

-就像你当时抱着我一样。第三条。

朴珍荣默默的把那本厚厚的日记往后翻。最后一张两个人的拍立得，是在机场临别时留下来的。后来的照片里，bambam很少再拍照，但他会一个人去他们曾经拍过照的地方逛，偶尔给自己拍照的时候，他似乎总会在自己旁边留一个空位，好像在给朴珍荣留位置似的。

在异国恋的日子里，他很尽力的在变得懂事。

-我们好久没有合照了。第四条信息。

-我们再拍一次吧。第五条。

朴珍荣叹了口气，打开书柜，发现那台白色的拍立得还放在原处。他用拍立得的镜头，对准自己，按下拍照键。

寂静的房间里，能清楚的听到相纸从相机里出来的声音。

朴珍荣一看，那上面除了自己，什么都没有。他甚至很仔细的对着照片里的黑暗端详了很久，试图想发现一些异样的痕迹，可是一无所获。

-你在哪里？ 朴珍荣拿着手机，朝着那个不存在的号码又问了一遍。

但是那边沉默下去，没再有回复。一切好像是一出在无眠之夜悄然上演的独角戏。

朴珍荣深深叹了口气，把拍立得放回去的时候，他无意中看到自己放在书柜里的那本外国小说。朴珍荣把那本书抽出来，它明明只被自己看到了一半，看起来却像是被人翻看了很多次似的。他把书翻到最后一页，发现上面有铅笔字，看字迹是bambam的，上面写，这本书讲了一个悲剧的爱情故事，今天，你还是没有回来。这段话的最后还标注着日期。

朴珍荣再把书翻回自己因为没看完所以做了标记的那一页，发现那里面夹了一样东西，它已经被叠了起来，打开一看，似乎是一张在庙里算卦时候得到的签文。上面都是泰文，但用红色毛笔的汉字写着，下下签。签文的背后，解签的人用毛笔记下了抽签的日期。

朴珍荣心里咯噔一下，忽然明白了那时候在沙发上喝醉的小孩为什么会在梦里哭泣的原因。朴珍荣想起那天晚上bambam看着他的眼神，是后知后觉才能读懂的埋怨和责怪，他在责怪他没有及时安抚他的害怕，给他足够分量的诺言——可是他爱他，只要朴珍荣给他一个拥抱或是一个保证，他就会完全相信他，义无反顾，毫不怀疑。

日记里面，装着没有来得及写完的、不知道从何说起的爱情故事。夜风从窗外吹进来，把没有合上的日记翻乱，不停发出哗啦哗啦的声音，在偌大的房间里，听上去寂寞不已。

7.

那之后朴珍荣开始带着bambam留下来的日记和那台旧了的拍立得，独自把他们曾经走过的地方又走了一遍。

今天的天气很好，求神的庙里还是人来人往，数个巨大的香坛烟火繁盛，里插着长短不一互相交错的佛香，燃起的烟雾直冲天空。被折磨的人拜佛来寻求解脱，愿望成真的人则喜形于色前来还愿，人各有因果和宿命，他们之间的喜怒哀乐并不相通。

一个老僧人带着两个小和尚坐在树荫底下念经，忽然不知道是看到了什么，老僧人转动佛珠的手停了下来，视线里走进来一个陌生的男青年。他的泰语一听就是外国人，然后他拿出一张签文，请教他这上面泰语的意思。

他的长相很英俊，但他的神情里，似乎总是透着隐隐的痛苦。

僧人手上的念珠动了动，接着他看到在男青年身后的不远处，跟着一个年龄差不多的男孩。他记得他，他曾经把头顶放在他的头上，说，没关系。然而现在，他已经失去了人身，变成了一具鬼魂。

道行高深的僧人立刻明白了一切。

——离开泰国的头一天晚上朴珍荣没有再去外面吃饭，只是跟bambam说要他明天跟自己出去约个会。到了目的地，bambam发现这家，而且需要提前预约他有些惊讶，说，只是约会而已，也用不着挑这么贵的地方吧。

“笨蛋，今天是我们恋爱满一年的纪念日。”

天天都在一起住，这种特殊的日子不一定都记得起来。

这家店的气氛很好而且很安静，搞得bambam有些不习惯。一坐下来，bambam就哼哼唧唧的跟朴珍荣交代着，回国这段时间一定要每天都给他发信息，打电话之类的。朴珍荣笑着说知道啦，又不是再也见不到。

饭吃到一半，朴珍荣忽然从口袋里拿出一个盒子，打开一看，是两枚戒指。

“好像我们还没有买过类似的东西。”

那种能证明我们是彼此的唯一的东西。

戒指是特意定做的，内侧分别刻着两个人的名字。

朴珍荣把bambam的手抓过来，拿起其中一枚刻着自己名字的戒指套在他的手指上。

把刻着对方名字的东西戴在身上，不管多远，都好像对方就待在你身边一样。

“这样好像在求婚。”bambam的脑袋被温馨的气氛和意外的惊喜弄得晕乎乎的，看着自己手指上突然多出来的那一枚戒指，有点不好意思的笑了。笑着笑着，眼睛又有点湿，有点想哭。

“你想跟我结婚吗？” 朴珍荣也笑，看着对面的人，捧着他的手指，在上面吻了一下。

是真的下定决心要跟他走到最后的。

时间还有很长，他们还有很多的愿望和约定，要一个一个去做到——

 

8.

朴珍荣后来还是去了泰国。结果去了没几天，屋子里就发生了火灾，火势蔓延的很快，所有东西付之一炬。楼内没有监控，只找到街道上面的录像，朴珍荣是从房间的窗口摔下来的，整个人砸在停在底下的一辆汽车上，好在周围人报警及时，朴珍荣捡回一条命。等醒过来的时候他已经在医院，警察带着翻译坐在他病床边，说放火的人是房东。

本以为是砸窗自救，但警察发现朴珍荣摔下楼的时候整个人已经是昏迷状态，所以问他是不是曾经在屋内和房东起过冲突。躺在病床上的朴珍荣脑子一片空白，摇摇头，只说没有。

警察本身跟朴珍荣语言不通，也没有把这件事情往超自然事件的方向探究的意思，只在记录本上刷刷做着例行公事的记录。

此时，病房的电视上正播放着社会新闻，画面是被贴上了封条的居民楼，外面被围上了警戒线。画外，主持人一本正经的分析之前的所谓恐怖事件都是房东的自导自演，又经过社交平台的发酵，所以越闹越大。

电视上播放的轰动一时的灵异事件，最终被当做社会案件的划下句点。

如果这真的是栋凶宅，那么朴珍荣就是这一系列“灵异事件”的最后一个“受害者”。

他忍不住怀疑起来，这一切是真实存在的超自然体验，还是自己一厢情愿的幻觉。他被送来医院的时候，白色衬衫上有反常的血迹，掀开一看，在胸口的靠心脏位置，有很深的血痕，力度之大，像是用尽力气，要把手指硬生生插进血肉里。这样的力度，不是常人所能拥有，以后就算伤口痊愈，也会留下很深的痕迹。

一个人是不可能在自己的身上制造如此的伤痕，那么火灾的时候，朴珍荣和谁在一起呢？

这是在离别面前无能为力的鬼魂，送给他最后的告别礼物。

他爱过的人，是真的离开了。大火把他留下来的东西吞噬一空，所有关于他的记忆，都被强行清理。他一无所有，干干净净，安静的躺在在他的脑海里，死去多年。

“对了，我们在现场找到了这个。” 警察把一个背包递给朴珍荣，“这是你的东西吧？”

里面是一台拍立得，和一台旧DV。

这是在火灾现场，仅存的完整的物品。它们居然放在背包里，居然还能正常使用，这是唯一一件匪夷所思的事情。

还好，还剩下这个。

他们之间的小爱好，就是喜欢拿着dv或者相机互相留下对方的影像。镜头是他们看着彼此的第二双眼睛，有时候是哥哥拍着絮絮叨叨的弟弟，有时候是弟弟拍着看书或者沉思的时候不说话的哥哥。

“bambam？” 这一支影片的背景是餐厅，弟弟正在镜头前面吃东西，吃的两个腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊。朴珍荣用镜头拍了他好一会，才叫他的名字。拍摄日期，正是离开泰国的前一晚，他为他戴上戒指的那天。小孩吃的太投入了，根本没发现有镜头在拍他。

“嗯？”

“……”

“你为什么喜欢我？”

小孩吃着东西，差点没被呛住。他眉毛一挑，做出一个搞怪的表情——他害羞的时候，就总会这样。但他很显然对这个问题稍加思索了一下，然后说，“因为……你长得像我哥哥？”

拍着视频的朴珍荣在画外笑了笑，“你有哥哥吗？”

“嘿嘿，没有啊。” 小孩挠挠头，“那你做我的哥哥吧？”

“好。”

“一辈子哦。”

“好——” 朴珍荣很宠爱的把说话的尾音拉长，又答应了他一次。

镜头记下他们之间，永远的约定。

整个画面，好像一个不知道何时结束的空镜头。地点是那间还没有被烧毁的屋子，一片漆黑之中，餐厅的灯光忽然自己打开了，暖黄色的灯光，聚焦在餐桌前那张空荡荡的凳子上，像一出无人出演的舞台剧。

忽然，画面彻底黑了下来，接着突然跳动了一下，出现了不正常的杂音和雪花。然后，一个看不清的影子闪了过去。

朴珍荣感觉被厚厚的纱布所遮盖着的伤口又开始疼了起来，他没有来得及流出来的眼泪，变成从伤口处渗出来的血。

是真的。这一切并不是自己的幻觉，是真实的存在。

 

[FINAL]

想念变成一条线，在世界里面蔓延，长得可以把世界切成了两个面。

朴珍荣走进摆满了他们好多回忆的那间书房，慢慢坐下来。

房间里的温度好像越来越低，朴珍荣的眼睛却发热，他用袖子捂住自己的眼睛，不知道自己是不是哭了。

——彼时朴珍荣正在给bambam挑礼物，而这边的小男孩正开开心心的打包好行李，准备他的第一次韩国之行，活了二十年都没有去过韩国，朴珍荣在信息里告诉他，如果他去到，大概可以看到第一场初雪。他们的异国恋要结束了，bambam申请上了韩国的研究生，朴珍荣刚交了新房子的首付，很快他们就会再次住在一起。

听说，初雪的时候如果和喜欢的人一起看，就可以永远幸福的在一起。

是可以看到第一场初雪的——如果去机场的路上，没有遇到车祸的话。

伤心的小孩在救护车上，被巨大的痛苦攫住，动弹不得。他还不明白自己为什么就要突然要离开，眼前就完全黑了。却下意识的交代母亲要妥善保管自己留下来的东西。他想哭，可是连呼吸都开始变得像潮水般微弱了起来。血从嘴边冒出来，堵住了他最后的一句话，他走了。

单身的妈妈事后找人解锁了自己儿子的电脑和手机，在公布自己儿子死讯的同时，发现了和自己儿子联络得最多的那个人的账号，稍微翻看一下，就能知道他们之间的不同一般的关系。她恨命运，也不知不觉恨起了他，如果不是他，自己儿子大抵不会遭此厄运。

无助的母亲在悲痛中对那个人，说了很多过分的话。她大哭着写下歇斯底里、语无伦次的信息，说死的不应该人是我儿子，而应该是你。

对面那人沉默了很久，到最后只是无措的、不停的，切换着泰文韩文和英文回复着抱歉。他是个温柔善良的人，他大概也很伤心，可他还是把该他的不该他的那些责怪，全都担了下来。

而奇怪的事情，就从儿子离开的第七天开始发生。那天夜里，一阵诡异的夜风从窗外吹进来，直接把台上的神像给掀翻，摔碎了。第二天，母亲在过马路的时候忽然眼前发黑，被一辆疾驰的汽车撞倒，一只腿永久残疾。从那天开始，母亲每天都会做相似的噩梦，满身是血的儿子坐在床边，责怪她，质问她。

不要给我超度，我不要轮回，我要永远呆在这间屋子里。儿子一字一顿的说。

——面容冷淡的房东，曾经也是伤心欲绝的母亲。

朴珍荣重回泰国，住进这间房子的时候，他们大概在很短的时间内，就意识到了彼此的身份。

传说在深夜用小刀割破自己的手指，再把血涂在两根蜡烛上，闭上眼睛念咒，就可以看到逝去的人的鬼魂。

庙里的僧人没有给他解释下下签的意思，只告诉他，鬼为何会现身，是因为，他们还有没有完成的愿望，没有说完的话，要传递给还活着的人。

朴珍荣照做，烛光在漆黑的空间里摇曳，映出他独自坐着的影子，接着，那样的身影变成了两个。在寂寞的屋子里飘荡着的鬼魂，逐渐显出了人形。

还是最爱的那张脸，没有变。

朴珍荣感觉自己的耳边传来淡淡的叹息声，又冰冷又无奈。

“……好想抱你。”

他像以前那样，对自己撒着娇。

朴珍荣还是像以前那样，把他抱在怀里。他感觉自己的胸口发疼，像是在被人用重拳一下下击打，可是他抱着怀里的人，没有放手。

“对不起，那之后，我没有再来泰国。”

这个热情温暖的地方，是他不想重游的伤心之地。

“可是我多想你回来啊……”

他只能守在他们曾经一起住过的家里，每天孤独的晃荡。他心想，他会回来的，总有一天，可是每一次住进来的人，都不是自己等的那一个。所以他尽力制造恐怖事件，把这些外来客统统赶走。他在他们身上作孽，孽力最后又回馈到他自己的身上，他被自己的怨恨困在这间屋子里，再也无法解脱。

想念，变成了梗在心头的冤屈和怨恨。

他并不无辜。可朴珍荣还是把他当成小孩，他包庇着他，哄着他，“我现在不是回来了吗。”

不知道为何，蜡烛突然倒了。倒下来的蜡烛很快点燃了房间里的东西，像是卖火柴的小女孩一样，把朴珍荣的礼物，男孩的回忆，还有所有的希望和幻想，全都付之一炬。

越来越冷的屋子，终于有了一点温暖。

火光之中，男孩在他怀里哭了，流下了带血的眼泪。对他说，我要走了。

可是我还想看你结婚，想变成你的孩子，想做你家刚刚出生的一只小猫或者小狗，想钻进你的身体里，变成你的一根骨头……

“那么，我跟你一起走吧？”朴珍荣像让怀里的小孩不要再伤心，可是自己的眼泪，却忍不住一直掉下来。

“不，我要你好好的活着。“

“……度过幸福快乐的一生。”

他们没有爱到最后，但是没有关系，人生还很长，他迟早会遇到很爱自己和自己很爱的人，然后跟她们在一起，度过幸福快乐的一生。

这是他们曾经的约定。永远的，遥远的约定。

爱情的多巴胺，只要两年就会消失。而现在，死亡，会让他们之间存在着另外一种形式的永恒。

男孩紧紧抱着自己爱过的人，手抓住他的胸口，他修长的手指在那个地方慢慢的陷下去，陷下去，像是要把他的心脏给拿走。

他拼命的想留下来。

然而对他来说，永不会再有以后。他怨气太深重，又不停在其他人身上造孽，做了太多的恶，害了太多的人，早就失去了轮回的机会，而非正常死亡的人，没有机会出现在阴间。他的身体开始变得忽隐忽现，再过一会儿，就会彻底的消散。

朴珍荣则像从前一样，抱紧怀里的男孩，在他的额头上落下细密的吻，像是从前对他道晚安那样。他还有很多的话想说，却心痛着，哑口无言了。

“你还爱我吗？”

“爱啊。”

男孩又笑了，在悲切的神情中露出一丝得逞的微笑，像是胡闹的孩子终于得到了想要的糖果。

可我没有办法再爱你了。我爱了你很久，接着怀着等不到你的恨意，又把你爱了一遍。

男孩开始渐渐被他所制造的痛苦和罪孽所吞没。

他知道，爱不到，又忘不了，是对他最好的惩罚。

就这样，朴珍荣曾经的爱人，怀里的少年，最疼爱的小孩，在天光彻底破晓之前，在越来越大的火光之中，灰飞烟灭，变成了永远的虚无。

——那一瞬间，你终于发现，那些深爱过的人，早在告别的那天，就已经消失在这个世界。

【END】


End file.
